Unexpected Love
by Mockingjay61
Summary: What if Katniss and Gale's father's never died? What happens if Prim was never reaped, but a certain blue-eyed boy was? Will it change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my very first story! I always loved reading other peoples so I figured I'd give it a go. Please review to tell me how I'm doing. I will read them all! Even if you don't feel like it, just type at least a period so I know people are actually reading. On to the characters, Jack is Gale's dad. He and Katniss' dad, Parker, are still alive. Enjoy! :)**

Title:

Chapter: 1

Katniss POV:

I'm pulled out of my sleep by a soft shaking on my arm. I keep my eyes closed pretending to still be asleep knowing what day it is. "I know your awake Katniss!" I peek an eye open only to see bright blue eyes staring into mine with a huge grin on her face. I shrink down further into the covers in hopes of her leaving but of course, my attempts fail.

She pull the covers from my face "You can't hide forever! Come on! The Hawthorne's are here." Prim says while tugging my arm in an attempt to get me out of bed. I sigh but relent and get up. "You know, you'd think I'd get to sleep in on my birthday!" I say pretending to be exasperated. Prim just giggles and pulls me to the bathroom. "I already ran you a bath so hurry up. Everyone's waiting!" "Okay little duck. Someone's bossy today." I said jokingly, then she went back in the living room where everyone else was as I entered the bathroom.

I took off all of my clothes and sunk down into the small wooden tub full of hot water. I lean my head back and close my eyes letting my thoughts take over. My birthday today is to be celebrated like any other day. The only difference is the family dinner we have and a baked good from the bakery that my father insists we get every time. I never liked making a big deal out of my birthday. Attention isn't something I was ever really fond of. Same goes for at school. I have very little friends. Not that I'm shy or don't like people, but I don't like all the attention. I include Gale in my list of friends although we love each other like brother and sister.

The Hawthornes has always been family to us. We work together to provide for each other and we love each other like family. Me, Gale, Jack, and my father know how to hunt so we have food plus some coin from trading so we do pretty well for ourselves on top of the jobs at the mines they still work at. Not to mention my mothers healer job and Hazelles laundry business. My mother works from our house in a little secluded area that my father built so the patients have a place to get treated away from the rest of the house. Hazelle also works from her home cleaning, drying, and folding her clients clothes.

My mind drifts off to the reaping 2 weeks from today. As much I don't want to go into the arena, it's not me I'm worried about. It's Prim who turned 12 just a couple of months ago and is now eligible to be reaped, as is Rory. The odds are in their favor because they only have one slip but even when there is a chance of it, I still can't relax until I know they're safe. This will be Gale's last year and he'll only have 7 slips in the bowl. His chances are as good as any merchant from town as well as me with only 5 slips.

After I bathed and got dressed, I headed to the living room where I saw Hazel, Posy, Vick, Rory, Gale, Jack, Prim, Mother, and Father in their own conversations. When they all saw me, I was bombarded with hugs, greetings, and 'Happy Birthdays' to which I thanked everyone. Once everyone settled back down, my father turned to me. "I have gift for you" he said and he reached behind the small sofa and pulled out the most beautiful bow I had ever layed eyes on. It was obvious that he had made it himself. I could recognize the detailed carvings and patterns anywhere.

It was made with a polished cherry wood with a finely waxed string and on the inner side, my initials, '_KE_' . I looked up at my father with a greatful and shocked expression and he laughed softly in return. "I take it you like it?" He said. I smiled then nodded and wrapped my arms around him tightly thanking him. When I pulled away, he told me to keep it in the house for now until its safe to take it into the woods without being noticed.

After I stored my bow in mine and Prim's room, we all gathered at the small table for breakfast cooked by Hazel and mother. I had just started to pick up a small piece of bread when Gale spoke up. "So Catnip, what does it feel like to be 16?" He asked with an interviewer type of tone. I rolled my eyes and replied. "I feel so different from just last night! I mean, it really made a difference! I think I even feel a little taller!" I said sarcastically. In my mind all I thought about was another chance to be reaped, but I kept that comment to myself in order to keep up the good moods. Everyone laughed and we continued our meal. Rory and Prim were in the middle of ranting about their history teacher (who I admit, was an unbearable teacher even back when I had him), when there was loud knocking on the door.

Everyone looked at each other puzzled as to who could be at the door and I stood up to go get it. I walked to the door and opened it only to see the person I _really_ did not want to see today of all days.

"Hello sunshine! You look almost as good as I do today!" The tall dark haired boy with seam gray eyes, about the same age as me, stood in front of me with his usual smirk and confidence. I let out a puff of air in frustration and ignoring his comment, I reply. "Hello Damion" He has been flirting with me non-stop since I started high school and it gets increasingly worse as time goes on. "Well don't sound to chipper. It is your birthday after all! And what better way to spend your birthday than, I don't know, say kissing the hottest guy in panem?" He said as he puckered his lips and leaned in to kiss me.

I raised my hand to his lips and pushed his face away from mine forcefully. "Go away Damion. Unless you want me to get Gale again." At the mention of Gales name, he face visibly drained of color. I smiled as his confidence slowly faded away and turned into a grimace. He was probably thinking about a couple of months ago when he tried to touch my ass when I bent down to tie my shoelaces at school and Gale turned around and punched him in the gut so hard, he had to go home due to horrible stomach cramps.

He shook his head and put on another cocky smirk. "Hawthorne? You think I'm afraid of him? I could take him on any day at any time!" He said swinging his fists in the air as if he was actually fighting someone. "Oh really? OK. Hang on a second." I said as I stuck my head back in the house and called out, "Hey Gale! Damian's out here saying he could take you on anytime! You want to prove him wrong?"

I turned my head back to see Damian's face filled with fear. I smirked and heard footsteps coming up behind me as Gale approached us. "What was that you were saying Tucker?" Gale said while cracking his knuckles. Gale was a lot bigger in muscle than Damion. You could see Camion start to tremble. "I umm... I-I gotta go. My mom... Yeah." He said as he walked away fast.

I turned my head to meet gales eyes and we both burst out laughing as we walked back inside.

"What's so funny?" Hazelle asked us when we took our seats still fighting off rounds of laughter. "Nothing much. Just that your son can be very intimidating when he needs to be." I said smiling at Gale. "Well, I say we finish our meal and then you, Gale, Parker and I can go out hunting for dinner later" Jack said and we nodded in agreement.

Later in the woods, the four of us have collectively brought down 10 squirrels, 6 rabbits, and 2 wild dogs. Dad and Jack start setting more snares further out. I start skinning and gutting squirrels and Gale Sits next to me and starts on the rabbits. "Hey Catnip." "Hey." I reply. He looks up at me with a worried look but then quickly looks away again. I sigh. "What's wrong?" I ask and he looks back up at me. "Well I was just wondering, you know I've been working in the mines since I finished school. And I was just worried about what you planned on doing when you finished." I freeze for a moment in realization that I had never thought that far ahead. Everything has been so routine I guess I forgot about that. "I don't know. I guess I could work in the mi-" "No. You are not working in those mines. Its too dangerous." He says in a strict tone. I get slightly angry with him and he sees this and starts to backtrack. "I mean, I know you can take care of yourself. Your a tough girl. But you have options other than being stuck underground in dangerous conditions 6 days a week for 12 hours a day." Options? "Options like what? Knitting sweaters?" I say.

He laughs. "Not exactly but you could if you wanted to. I mean you could work as a healer like your mother or work with my mother in her laundry business. You could even take over greasy sae's." I try to picture myself doing any of those things and it just doesn't seem right. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just hunt for the rest of my life. At least I'll only have one mouth to feed." I say.

Gale stops his work and looks up at me. "You don't plan on getting married?" He asks with a shocked expression. "Nope." I reply. "Marriage leads to kids and I refuse to have them with even the slightest possibility of them being reaped." I say with finality. He let's out a long puff of air. "Marriage doesn't mean you have to have children Catnip. You don't have to rob yourself of a husband just because you don't want kids." I look up at him and sigh. "Accidents happen. I'm done talking about this. Let's just finish so we can go trade some of the meat and then take the rest back home for dinner later." I can tell that he wants to say more but the look on my face makes him think better of it. We fall into a comfortable silence as we finish with the meat.

We head out to greasy sae's first and she buys some rabbits and the wild dogs. "You have funded the supplies needed for my mystery meat soup." She says and chuckles. "Make sure you let me have the first bowl!" My father says and we all laugh knowing how bad Sae's mystery soup can taste. We make our way to the butchers and a couple of more places before ending up by the bakery.

We walk over to the back door and Jack knocks on it a couple of times before the door swings open, but it isn't the baker.

**I hope that was a good first chapter! Please review and I thank everyone who reads this story! (Also I just wanted to say, that I would never ever ever ever do that annoying thing where you wait a week for a new chapter in a story, but I turns out to just be an authors note. I hate that so I'll never do it. Anything I need to say will be said before or after the chapter, never as a chapter itself)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for the delay on this second chapter! I've just been really busy and anytime I could write, I was at a loss for words. At the very least, from now on, I should be able to post 2 or 3 new chapters week. I don't want to keep you guys waiting for too long anymore. Enjoy! :) **

I look up to see the icy blue eyes of the bakers wife. Not that I'm one for gossip, but I've rumors about how horrible she is to everybody, even to her own family. People say she abuses her sons and their father does nothing about it. Though I have never personally had any confrontation with her, I can already tell that me and this woman are not going to get along at all. I turn to Jack and Gale to see a matching stony look on their faces. Then I turn turn to my father and see a blank but guarded expression on his. There is a tense feeling in the air as she looks at us in disgust.

"What are you doing here?" She demands while looking at my father. "Why don't you go back to your slut of a wife and take your bastard child with you! I don't want seam scum like you all around my bakery scaring away my _paying_ customers!" My anger immediately flares up at her insults and attitude. Looks like the rumors are true. I drop my game bag and take a step forward so we are face to face. Someone tries to grab my arm but I snatch it away in time to keep going.

"You can't even begin to talk shit about anybody else! You are the one who is an insufferable bitch to everybody so why don't you just-" I'm cut off by a hard slap to my left cheek. For a second I am frozen in shock but then all I can see is red. I lunge forward and raise my hand getting ready to strike back when I am snatched back by Gale and Jack. I struggle in their arms, trying to get a hit in when the witch starts yelling again. "How dare you talk to me like that! Leave! All of you leave before I call the peacekeepers! And don't come back, filthy white trash family!" I finally calm down enough for them to let me go. "Come on. Lets go. We don't want to make things worse" My father says sternly. He grabs my arm and we start to walk away at a quick pace when I hear Mr. Mellark's alarmed voice asking why his wife was yelling. I don't get to hear her response because we already walked to far away.

Once we put a fair distance between us and the bakery, my father slows down and looks at me. "Katniss..." The way he says my name is how I know I'm getting a lecture. "What did I tell you about controlling your anger?" I look at him as if he was speaking a different language. Did he not see that she was yelling at us and saying horrible things first? As if reading my mind, my father speaks up again. "You can't lash out on people just because they say bad things about you. You cant stoop to her level. Show her that she can't hurt you no matter what she throws at you. Do you understand?" I nod my head and silently keep walking back to the seam.

As we approach the house, I see Prim tending to her goat Lady in her pen and Rory playing some game with Vick and Posy in the yard. My mother and Hazelle are sitting in old wooden chairs on the front porch sipping what looks to be tea when they see us.

I make my way up the steps of the house and mother calls me over to her. "What happened?" She asks worriedly. Gale speaks up and tells the whole story. When he finished, Hazelle and mother look at us shocked. My mother purses her lips and then gives a look to my father. He shakes his head at her and then she turns her attention over to me and then more closely at my cheek. "Looks like its starting to bruise... Come on." She says standing up. "We need to get you something for it"

I rolled my eyes at her and begin to protest. "It's not that serious. It doesn't even hurt so-" "Katniss, come inside."

The way she said it left no room for argument so I grudgingly went in. I moved to sit at the kitchen table while she grabbed a small container filled with some sort of paste from her medicine cabinet. "Here. Don't move." She said and started to apply the salve to my cheek. I winced at the pressure and pulled away slightly. "What was that you were saying about it not hurting?" She asks in a teasing voice. I look away from her sheepishly and she just laughs. "You need to stop being so stubborn all the time. Help is not a bad thing." She says as she finishes up.

I sit back in my chair and close my eyes, basking in the effects of the medicine until she breaks the silence. "Katniss. Are you okay?"

I sat up and looked at her eyes filled with concern. Of course I'm okay. The things the bakers wife said weren't any insults I haven't heard from the townies at school before. The typical 'seam trash' one. But what's bothering me is why was she saying things directly about my family? Maybe she says things like that all the time to people but the way she was looking at us makes me think that there's more to it than that. I realize I still haven't answered her question yet so I tell her I'm fine.

She gives me a small smile and then gets up and walks back out on the porch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, my mother and Hazelle were cooking roasted rabbit for dinner while the rest of us settled in the living room. On a normal day, we eat at our separate homes. But on Sundays and special occasions, like today, we all eat together. Jack starts playing a tune his fiddle that was passed down from his father. I begin to sing.

_" I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go', _

_when all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone', _

_but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight,"_

I looked over at my father and he smiled and started singing with me.

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, _

_you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, _

_come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound."_

We continued singing until we reached the end of the song. The entire room was silent and everyone's faces were lit up with a smile. I always get nervous after I sing, even when I'm with my family. It's not like it's the first time I've sang in front of them, but the reaction seems to be the same everytime. It stays quiet due to the calming effects of our singing, but not for too long. Posy starts up the song again in her adorable 4 year old voice. She doesn't really know all the words we sang in the song, but she knows enough to where if you weren't really listening, you'd think that she was actually saying them right.

We all laugh at her in good-natured and continue talking and playing around until we are called for dinner.

I take my usual seat at the dinner table, at the end next to Prim, along with everybody else and we all start eating. It's one of my favorites, 'roasted rabbit' with some leafy vegetables as a side. We sit in a comfortable silence with only the scraping sounds of our utensils until Vick speaks up with a mouth full of rabbit. "I fough we ha bwead." Hazelle shoots him a warning look and he finishes the food in his mouth before continuing.

"Don't we usually get bread from the bakery every sunday?" I look across the table at Gale asking with my eyes for him to come up with an excuse that doesn't include the story of the bakers witch of a wife. He's just about to open his mouth when the is a knock on the door for the second time today. This time my mother gets up to answer it.

I can't see her from here but I can slightly hear her voice along with another deeper voice. After a minute, she returns carrying a large brown bag filled with bread that takes up both of her arms and someone in tow.

As they get closer to us, I can see who she was talking to. Peeta Mellark. The bakers son. I've seen him at the bakery while making trades and we have a couple of classes in school together, but we don't talk to each other.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your meal. It's just that, well, earlier today I saw you come by but my um... the whole thing with my mom happened and I just wanted to bring you your bread." Peeta said standing awkwardly by the dinner table.

He glances at me nervously but then looks away as shyly. I look away as well and shift my gaze down at the bag filled with bread and I see twice as much as the usual amount for a trade. Then my eyes shift over to the cake he holds in his hand. I must have missed it when he first walked in. It's a small cake, not like the extravagant multiple-tear cakes I see in the Windows of the bakery. But one just big enough to feed the Everdeen-Hawthorne group. This is too much. We can't repay him for this. I know we do pretty well for ourselves but we-

"Thank you very much Peeta." My mother says interrupting my thoughts. I'm about to say something when my father speaks up. "Did Ethan want you to take home some squirrels with you because-"

"Oh no! No sir he said that these were on the house as a sort of apology for earlier." Peeta says as he says the cake down on the table.

"I should be going though. Enjoy your meal." He says with a kind smile and starts to walk back towards the door. My mother moves to walk him to the door but he politely declines. He makes his way back to the door again but at the last second, turns around and looks directly at me.

"Happy birthday Katniss." And he walks out the door.

I sit there shocked wondering why he'd wish me a happy birhday and how he knew it was my birthday. Maybe I'm over thinking it. We did come by earlier and told Mr. Mellark, so he could have easily told Peeta. Plus, as far as I can tell, Peeta and his father are both unconditionally kind so I shouldn't be surprised that he'd say something like that to someone he barley knows.

"Katniss!" I am snatched out of my thoughts by Prim shouting my name. I look over and see everybody staring at me.

"What?"

"I was asking if you were okay. You seemed kind of zoned out."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess." I lie. I'm not tired at all but I don't need everybody knowing that I'm thinking about the bakers son. Not that I'm thinking about him in a bad way or in a way that would lead to some awkward conversations. Gale told me that a couple of days after he turned sixteen, his parents cornered him and had the longest most embarrassing talk about the 'birds and the bees'. Since I have no intentions of going through the same thing, I need to stray away from talking about anything related to the opposite sex. Unfortunately, I can't avoid that tonight.

"So, Peeta's a nice boy." Mother says out of the blue looking at me with eyebrows raised. I can hear the kids snicker and I see Gale give me a warning but teasing look.

"Yeah he is." I say simply, hoping to drop the subject. I see her open her mouth to respond but luckily, Posy speaks up.

"Can we eat cake now?" I'll have to remember to get her some candy the next time I trade. "Is everybody done with their dinner?" Jack asks. When we all respond with a yes, me and my mother stand up to gather the dinner plates and put them away in the kitchen. As I'm washing, rinsing, and putting them away, my mother is getting the dessert plates and utensils out.

"Katniss. Your father and I need to talk to you before you go to bed." Mother says. I freeze in my tracks fearing the worst case scenario. I respond with and 'okay' and continue cleaning.

We eat cake (which is probably the most delicious thing I've ever tasted in my life) and laugh and joke for the rest of the night. Soon, too soon, its time to settle down for the night. The Hawthornes all gather around getting ready to leave when I walk up to Gale.

"Help me." I whisper

"What?" He asks with a completely confused face.

"I said I need you to help me. Mother said she and my father wants to talk to me when you guys leave. I don't want to have 'the talk' Gale!"

He looks at me for a few seconds and then bursts out laughing. I smack him in the arm. "This is not funny Gale! Please? Help. Me."

He's still laughing for a while before he calms down. "Alright Catnip I'll help you. But you can't avoid it forever you know! I escaped it for about 3 days until my parents cornered me." He stops for a second to think and then starts talking again. "Okay... I'll distract them while you sneak over to your room and do the best acting you've ever done. You'll pretend to not be feeling well and go to sleep. And they can't get you in the morning because its a school day so you have tomorrow to think up another plan."

"This is stupid." I huff.

"Would you rather have 'the talk'?" He asks with a smile. I shake my head at him. "That's what I thought. Now go before its too late."

I thank him and stealthily make my way to my room while Gale engrosses my parents into a conversation about who knows what. When I get to my room, I change as quickly as I can into my night gown and jump in the bed. I face away from the door and close my eyes, thinking up my aliby.

About five minutes later, I hear the door open. I freeze but only momentarily when I hear the siding open of our drawers Prim and I share. I turn over and see her changing into her nightgown.

"Are you okay?" Prim asks slipping next to me in the bed.

"Yeah I'm just... Not feeling too well." I lie again for the second time in one night. She giggles and I furrow my eyebrows together in confusion.

"You're a horrible liar Katniss. But don't worry. I won't press you for details." At that moment, there is a knock on the door. "Come in!" Prim says.

Mother pokes her head in and looks at me with a disapproving look on her face. "I told you we needed to talk" she says. "Oh um, I wasn't feeling to good. I think it was from the cake. Too rich." The look on her face tells me she doesn't buy it at all but I continue anyways. "So can we talk another day. I really think I need my rest especially since I'm going to school tomorrow."

She sighs but nods her head. "Okay Katniss. But we'll talk tomorrow as soon as your father is home from work. I mean it. Goodnight girls" And with that, she leaves and closes the door behind her.

I release my breath that I was apparently holding in and relax into the mattress. I look over at Prim and see her half asleep looking at me. "Goodnight little duck." I whisper. "Goodnight Katniss." She mumbles and turns over. "Happy birthday." Is the final thing she says before I hear her soft snores.

I close my eyes and eventually drift off, dreaming of the talk that I'm trying to avoid, the confrontation with parents, that delicious cake, what school will bring tomorrow, the hunger games, and surprisingly, Peeta Mellark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long wait but like I said, I'm going to try to update 2 or 3 times a week. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone reading! Please review! Enjoy. :)**

It is unbearably hot today. I walked out of the house no more than 5 minutes ago and I can already feel my shirt sticking to my skin. Not that our house is much cooler than out here but it is protection from the sun and the humidity in the air. Even with me wearing shorts which were cut from some old pants by Hazelle, it does almost nothing to cool me off.

I can see that I'm not the only one burning up. As I walk in the back, I can see Rory, Vick, and Prim making their way much slower and sluggish than their usual energenic ways in front of me. Every morning, we meet up with each other and the walk to school together. Its usually a very relaxing walk but the heat today makes it impossible.

About half way there, we begin to walk through the worse parts of the seam. Starvation is higher here but not by much. I always dread walking through here. Its not unheard of thing in district 12 people getting mugged, beat, or raped but it is rare. And whenever it does happen, this is the place where its most likely. That's why my father taught me self-defense when I was about 12. He said that I should be prepared just in case anything ever happens. I remember accidentally kicking him so hard in the knee while we we doing a sort of simulation that he couldn't go to work for a few days.

I sudeenly sense someone behind me and I immediately tense up. At first I think i'm just being parinoid but the next thing I know, I'm being grabbed from behind and lifted up in the air. My heart rate speads up and I can hear it beating in my ears. I rear up my leg and I'm about to bring it down directly onto my attacker's crotch when I hear a deep laugh.

"Wow Katniss. I don't even get an hello?" I recognize the voice and instantly my heart rate slows down. But it doesn't stop the anger that courses through me.

"What the hell Leo?!" I shout. He puts me down still laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world. I reagust the strap of my school bag on my shoulder and glare at him. He stops but only a little while.

"Its not funny! I thought you were a rapist or something!" I exclaim waving my arms around in the air.

"Well I wasn't so keep walking or you'll lose the kids." Hey says pointing to Rory, Vick and Prim.

"You annoy me. And its too hot for you to be stressing me out!" I say and he just laughs and walks along side me.

Leo is one of the few friends I have. He is a grade above me but acts like a 13 year old. He lives in the seam with just him and his mother. His father died in the mines when he was only 6 years old so they struggle for food like everybody. Since my family has an income of food by means of hunting, I make sure to help them out when I can. He isn't stubborn about it so he accepts it gratefully.

Eventually, we make it to the schools gates. There are 2 school buildings, an old playground in the back, and worn wooden picnic benches in between the schools all surrounded by a rusted metal fence and a large gate in the front. One of the buildings is for grades 1-7 and the other is for 8-12. The one for the older kids is also the only one with a gym.

There aren't any people standing around outside like usual probably because of the scorching heat. I say bye to the kids and watch them go into their building while Leo and I walk to the one right beside it.

When I enter, i'm instantly relieved of the harsh rays of the sun. I say a quick goodbye to Leo, since I don't have any classes with him yet, and walk down to my first class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I never really saw a point to Algebra class. I mean, I know the basics of math so in my opinion, its useless. Especially in a place like District 12. I tried to pay attention and do the work, but it is one of the most difficult work i've ever done and I just don't get it. Plus, it doesn't help that I hate my teacher as much as he hates me. So I gave up trying a while ago. So now I'll just sit there and let all information given to me come in through one ear and straight out the other. Only problem is, my parents are pretty strict about grades. I have gotten A's and B's all of my life but this class is the first one I'm failing in. I'm just glad report cards haven't come out yet.

I make my way to the back of the class where I usually sit and start taking my things out. A few seconds before the tardy bell rings, my friend Ada walks in the class and waves at me. I smile and wave back as she take a seat right next to mine.

Ada is the same age as me but shorter and with chocolate brown hair and seam grey eyes. Besides Madge, she is my only other 'girlfriend'. I met her when my father introduced me to her father (a fellow miner) about six years ago. She has adorable twin little brothers who just look like mini versions of her and I don't know much about her mother besides has a job selling fabrics at the hob.

I look over at her and see a giant smile on her face. I raise my eyebrows in question and she shakes her head and mouths 'after class'.

So I sit there the whole time looking out of the dingy unkept window looking at the large tree that stands at the back of the school. My mind wonders off thinking about the woods for most of the class period. I'm still daydreaming until I feel someone hit my arm.

"Ow." I rub my arm where I was hit and turn my head and see Ada looking at me with wide eyes and her head bobbing towards the front of the class signaling me to look. I turn my head to meet the eyes of Mr. West's upset face.

"The answer Everdeen." He says in an overly calm but still irritating voice.

"What?" I ask, completely oblivious to whatever we were talking about.

"Not paying attention are we? Please see me after class." He pushes his greasy blond hair away from his wrinkled face and continues with the lesson. I groan and put my head down on these desk.

Finally, the bell rings and everybody gathers their things. I try and sneak out behind the other students to avoid talking to Mr. West but he sees me and calls me to his desk. I tell Ada I'll see her in the hall. She smiles and says she'll be waiting for me.

I approach him waringly and wait for him to speak. "You know, I don't think I've ever had worse student. Do you even care at all?"

I am shocked by his bluntness but that doesn't stop my sacastic response. "Gee thanks! Your not the best teacher either buddy. And as for your question of if I care, the answer is truly, without a doubt, one hundred percent a no. I absolutely do not care."

I smirk triumphantly at the irritated glare he shoots at me. "Well then, here." He says passing me a small piece of paper. I take it from him and my mouth drops open when I read it. "I want you to get that signed by both of your parents so they can come in for a conference discussing your behavior in my class. Turn it back in to me tomorrow." He says and turns back to whatever papers he's grading. I open my mouth to protest and he interrupts me before I can even get a syllable out. "Have a nice day."

I can't give this to my parents! They're gonna kill me! I just hope I'm too old for a spanking like the last time I got in this much trouble. I was 12 and I called my teacher stupid for reasons I couldn't remember and then ran out of the classroom. To say the least, I couldn't sit comfortably for days after. But at least there is a bright side to this. Hopefully, this will distract them from trying to give me 'the talk' that they keep trying to force on me.

I make my way into the hall and see Ada's worried face. "What happened?"

I sigh. "Mr. West gave me this." I say handing her the slip of paper. I see her read it over and her face screws up into a grimace. "I'm sorry Katniss. Maybe your parents won't be too harsh." I scoff at the likeliness of that happening. She just smiles sadly as we begin walking to my class.

"Well, what is was going to tell you earlier, was that me, Leo, and Madge all got you a gift for your birthday! We're going to give it to a you at lunch." I frown at her. "You guys didn't have to-" "Yeah yeah whatever ever so humble Katniss."

I laugh and we approach my class. "I'll see you later!" She says and heads off to her class as I enter mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Belated Birthday!" Madge, Leo, and Ada say in unison with matching smiles on their faces. We are sitting outside on the old picnic benches having the cold mystery food slop for lunch as always. That's only because the Capitol doesn't want to seem as cruel as they usually are.

"Guys, you really didn't have to-" "Uhgg Katniss! Just accept the gift! Or do you not care enough about us to let us get you something?" Madge says sticking out her bottom lip. I sigh and look back down to the pin in my hand. It's a worn kind of gold in the shape of a mockingjay with an arrow in its beak. It truly is beautiful and it must have cost a lot.

I look back up to my friends awaiting faces and I can't help but smile at their enthusiasm. "I love it. Thanks guys. It means a lot to me."

"Awww! Group hug!" Madge squeals and I just roll my eyes and smile when she engulfs us all in her arms. I fasten the pin to the front of my shirt and we continue eat and talk.

Ada is in the middle of telling us the story of when she came home one day to find her brothers wearing her clothes when I see a figure with blond hair and blue eyes heading this way. I can already tell that it's Rye Mellark from the handful of times I've seen him at the bakery. I notice how similar he looks compared to Peeta as he plops down next to me.

"Well hello there Katniss." He says resting his elbow on the table and his fist on his cheek. "So what's this I heard about Peeta bringing you a cake to your house last night?" He asks with an amused smirk.

I almost choke on the food I just attempted to swallow. I clear my throat before answering. "He said your dad sent that cake with him when he went to deliver the bread." I purposely leave out the part about it being an apology because of his mother's behavior.

For some reason, his smile gets wider after I sat that. "Oh no, I know about the bread. But my father didn't send you a cake. In fact, I was sitting right in the other room the entire time listening to him giving Peeta instructions to drop off the bread at your house and nothing about a cake came up." I sat there and stared at him confused. He just laughs and stands up. "I just thought you should know. But I gotta go now. See you later clueless!" And with that, he walks away.

I look back over to my friends and see them giving me questioning looks. I ignore them and continue to eat until lunch is over. We get up and head to our next classes. Before I walk too far away, Madge grabs my arm and gives me a stern look. "Since when did Peeta Mellark was start making deliveries to your house?" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at me and I snort. "You heard me when I told Rye. He only dropped off the food. Why are you-" "Shhhhhhh..." She says putting a finger to my lips. "We'll talk later. See you." And she walks away. I shake my head and make my way to my next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sit through 2 more classes and finally it's my last and favorite class of the day. Gym. I guess its because the physical activity reminds me of hunting in the woods.

This is the only class all of my friends are in and all we do is get dressed, stretch, run around, and then play a sport collectively as a class.

I make my way to the girls locker room and change into my gym clothes (whick is just an old faded green T-shirt and some black shorts).

I make my way out to the gym and start walking laps. This gym has a sort of rotting smell. The floors are squeaky and cracked, there is mold lingering on the lower parts and corners of the walls, and the windows are either broken or so covered in coal dust and grime that you can't see through it.

"Katniss!" I turn my head and see Madge coming towards me. Her perfect blond hair is in a bun and she is dressed in too short shorts a too tight shirt. But that's normal attire for most merchant girls.

"Hey." I say simply, still walking. "Slow down! So what are you doing after school?" She asks walking beside me, struggling to keep up.

"Probably studying until my eyeballs fall out in math when I show my parents the discipline slip Mr. West gave me."

She rolls her eyes at me. "I don't see why you have such a problem with that man."

I shrug. I hear the coach blow the whistle signaling us to start running. I pick up my pace leaving Madge and passing most of the other students. I see Ada and Leo in front of me, lazily half jogging half walking. I slow down to talk to them.

"What's wrong with you guys? I ask with an amused smile. They both glare at me and I laugh. "Don't act like this is new! You know we hate anything having to do with exercise. And here you go running circles around us just to rub it in our faces!"

I just laugh again. We continue making our way around the track when Leo speaks up. "Hey, that Mellark kid is staring at you Katniss." I look across the gym and see Peeta jogging with his eyes focused on me. As soon as my eyes meets his, he looks away from me. I frown. It shouldn't surprise me that he doesn't want to act any different just because of last night. Wouldn't want to ruin his reputation if people knew what he did. But it doesn't stop the pang of hurt I feel for some reason. This is the second class we have together this year. But in the other class, science, I sit in the very back while he sits in the front so we never interact with each other.

As I'm running, I start thinking about what Rye told me. If Mr. Mellark didn't tell him to bring the cake, why did he do it? I sure as hell know his mother didn't tell him to so why would he go out of his way to bring a cake to a bunch of people from the seam?

Before I can figure anything out, I hear another whistle blow from the coach signaling to start our next exercise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sitting at my kitchen table waiting for my father to come home from work while my mother cooks dinner. After gym, I changed and went straight to find the kids and walked with them back home. Now I'm just trying to figure out a way to tell my parents about the paper from Mr. West.

"How was school?" Mother asks me. I panic but manage to reply with a hopefully convincing response.

"Um... It was fine." She looks at me with questioning eyes. I try and keep up a guarded look but she can see right through it.

"What is it? I can tell something's bothering you." Damn. How does she do that?

"I have to talk to you and dad." I nervously play with my hands in my lap as she looks at me for a while, probably trying to figure out what's wrong, but she eventually nods.

Later after my father is home and we've all ate, my mother tells Prim to go to her room while the rest of us sit down in the living room.

My father speaks up first. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

I take a deep breath and hand him the paper that I had in my hand. I wait nervously for his reaction.

"Katniss..." He sighs rubbing his eyes and passing the paper to mother. I see her read over it and disappointment and anger show in her eyes.

"What happened Katniss? And you're failing his class too? Why didn't you tell us before?" My father asks running his hand through his hair.

"Behavior problems? What have we always taught you? Respect your teachers Katniss! Its as simple as that!" My mother shouts.

I begin to defend myself. "I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault! He was-" "I don't want to hear your excuses. You will apologize to him first thing tomorrow, _respectfully_, and start paying attention in class." She interrupts with a glare.

"But-" "I'm not done. You come straight home everyday after school and study until you bring up your grade to a B or an A. No hunting, no visiting your friends, nothing! Do you understand?" She says looking at me with raised eyebrows.

I nod my head silently and look over to my father. He still looks shocked but soon opens his mouth.

"Do as your mother says. I can't-" He stops, shaking his head. "Just... go to bed. We'll finish talking in the morning."

I get up and head to my room without looking back. Prim is already asleep so I quietly change into my nightgown and slip into the bed beside her. I feel so guilty having to put my parents through this mess that I got myself into and even guiltier how disappointed they were. It takes me almost 2 hours of tossing and turning but I finally find sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading! Please, please review! It helps me know how you guys are liking it! :)**


End file.
